Discography
Albums 'Studio albums' My World 2.0.png|''My World 2.0'' (2010)|link=My World 2.0 Under the Mistletoe.jpg|''Under the Mistletoe'' (2011)|link=Under the Mistletoe Believe.jpg|''Believe'' (2012)|link=Believe (album) Purpose.jpg|''Purpose'' (2015)|link=Purpose (album) 'Compilation albums' My Worlds.jpg| My Worlds (2010)|link=My Worlds My_Worlds_The_Collection.jpg| My Worlds: The Collection (2010)|link=My Worlds: The Collection My Worlds Acoustic.jpg| My Worlds Acoustic (2010)|link=My Worlds Acoustic (2010) Never Say Never - The Remixes.jpg| Never Say Never: The Remixes (2011)|link=Never Say Never: The Remixes My Worlds Never Say Never.jpg| My Worlds + Never Say Never (2011)|link=My Worlds + Never Say Never Believe Acoustic.jpg| Believe Acoustic (2013)|link=Believe Acoustic (2013) Justin-Bieber-Journals-2013-1200x1200.png| Journals (2013)|link=Journals 'Extended Plays' My World.jpg| My World (2009)|link=My World (EP) Remixes Boyfriend (Remixes).jpg| Boyfriend (Remixes) (2012)|link=Boyfriend (Remixes) As Long As You Love Me (Remixes).jpg| As Long As You Love Me (Remixes) (2012)|link=As Long As You Love Me (Remixes) Beauty And A Beat (Remixes).jpg| Beauty And A Beat (Remixes) (2012)|link=Beauty And A Beat (Remixes) Singles One Time.jpg|"One Time" (My World)|link=One Time One Less Lonely Girl.jpg|"One Less Lonely Girl" (My World)|link=One Less Lonely Girl Baby.png|"Baby" (My World 2.0)|link=Baby Eeenie_Meenie.jpg|"Eenie Meenie" (My World 2.0)|link=Eenie Meenie Somebodytolove.jpg|"Somebody to Love" (My World 2.0)|link=Somebody to Love Somebody to Love (Remix).jpg|"Somebody to Love (Remix)" (My World 2.0)|link=Somebody to Love (Remix) U Smile.jpg|"U Smile" (My World 2.0)|link=U Smile Justin-Bieber-Pray-Official-Single-Cover.jpg|"Pray" (My Worlds: The Collection)|link=Pray Never Say Never Single.jpg|"Never Say Never" (Never Say Never: The Remixes)|link= Never Say Never Mistletoe.jpg|"Mistletoe" (Under the Mistletoe)|link=Mistletoe Boyfriend.jpg|"Boyfriend" (Believe)|link=Boyfriend TTY.jpg|"Turn to You"|link=Turn to You (Mother's Day Dedication) Beauty and a Beat.jpg|"Beauty and a Beat" (Believe)|link=Beauty and a Beat Right here.jpg|"Right Here" (Believe)|link=Right Here Heartbreaker.jpg|"Heartbreaker" (Journals)|link=Heartbreaker All That Matters.jpg|"All That Matters" (Journals)|link=All That Matters Hold Tight.jpg|"Hold Tight" (Journals)|link=Hold Tight Recovery.jpg|"Recovery" (Journals)|link=Recovery Bad Day.jpg|"Bad Day" (Journals)|link=Bad Day All Bad.jpg|"All Bad" (Journals)|link=All Bad PYD.jpg|"PYD" (Journals)|link=PYD Roller Coaster.jpg|"Roller Coaster" (Journals)|link=Roller Coaster Change Me.jpg|"Change Me" (Journals)|link=Change Me Confident.jpg|"Confident" (Journals)|link=Confident Home To Mama.jpg|"Home To Mama" (Purpose)|link=Home To Mama What Do You Mean.jpg|"What Do You Mean?" (Purpose)|link=What Do You Mean? Sorry.jpg|"Sorry" (Purpose)|link=Sorry Love Yourself.jpg|"Love Yourself" (Purpose)|link=Love Yourself Company.jpg|"Company" (Purpose)|link=Company Friends cover.jpgl''Friends'' (Purpose)|link=Friends 'Promotional singles' Justin-bieber-love-me-cover-photos.jpg|"Love Me" (My World)|link=Love Me Favorite Girl.jpg|"Favorite Girl" (My World)|link=Favorite Girl Justin-Bieber-Songs-Lyrics.jpg|"Never Let You Go" (My World 2.0)|link=Never Let You Go The Christmas Song.jpg|"The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire)" (Under the Mistletoe)|link=The Christmas Song (Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire) Under the Mistletoe.jpg|"All I Want For Christmas Is You" (Under the Mistletoe)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Duet Mariah Carey Die in Your Arms.jpeg|"Die in Your Arms" (Believe)|link=Die in Your Arms All Around The World.jpg|"All Around the World" (Believe)|link=All Around the World As Long as You Love Me.jpeg|"As Long As You Love Me" (Believe)|link=As Long As You Love Me I'll Show You.jpg|"I'll Show You" (Purpose)|link=I'll Show You As featured artist We are the world.png|"We Are the World 25 for Haiti"|link=We Are the World 25 for Haiti Wavin Flag.jpg|"Wavin' Flag"|link=Wavin' Flag Next 2 You.jpg|"Next To You" (F.A.M.E.)|link=Next 2 You Artworks-000018871837-1xat1s-crop.jpg|"[[|Live My Life]]" (Dirty Bass)|link=Live My Life That Power.jpg|"#thatPower" (#willpower)|link=That Power Lolly.jpg|"Lolly"|link=Lolly Wait For A Minute.jpg|"Wait For A Minute"|link=Wait For A Minute Gas Pedal.jpg|"Gas Pedal" (Remember Me)|link=Gas Pedal Where are u now.jpg|"Where Are Ü Now" (Skrillex and Diplo Present Jack Ü)|link=Where Are Ü Now Cold Water.jpg|"Cold Water" (Major Lazer Essentials)|link=Cold Water Let Me Love You.jpg|"Let Me Love You" (Encore)|link=Let Me Love You Deja Vu.jpg|"Deja Vu" (Stoney)|link=Where Are Ü Now DESPACITO.jpg|"Despacito (Remix)"|link=Despacito (Remix) I'm The One.jpg|"I'm The One" (Grateful)|link=I'm The One 2U.jpg|"2U" ("7")|link=2U Friends cover.jpg''Friends"|link=Friends 'Other charted songs' *"Down to Earth" *"Bigger" *"First Dance" (featuring Usher) *"Common Denominator" *"That Should Be Me" *"Stuck in the Moment" *"Overboard" (featuring Jessica Jarrell) *"Up" *"That Should Be Me" *"Kiss and Tell" *"Born to Be Somebody" *"Drummer Boy" (featuring Busta Rhymes) *"Believe" *"Beautiful" (featuring Carly Rae Jepsen) *"Boyfriend (Acoustic)" *"As Long As You Love Me (Acoustic)" *"Beauty and a Beat (Acoustic)" *"Take You (Acoustic)" *"Fall (Live)" *"I Would" *"Nothing Like Us" 'Other appearances' * "Rich Girl" (by Soulja Boy) * "Won't Stop (by Sean Kingston) * "Ladies Love Me" (by (Chris Brown) * "Trust Issues (Remix)" (by Drake) * "Thinkin Bout You" (featuring Jaden Smith) * "Happy New Year" (featuring Jaden Smith) * "Live My Life" (featuring Far East Movement) * "Love Me Like You Do (Remix)" (featuring Jaden Smith) * "Beautiful" (by Carly Rae Jepsen) * "Actin' Up" (by Asher Roth featuring Rye Rye, Chris Brown) * "The Intro" (by DJ Tay James) * "Twerk" (by Lil Twist featuring Miley Cyrus) * "Wherever You Are" (by Lil Twist) * "Broken" (featuring Blake Kelly) * "Gas Pedal (Remix)" (by Sage The Gemini featuring IamSu) * "Foreign (Remix)" (by Trey Songz) * "Playtime" (by Khalil) * "Maria I'm Drunk" (by Travis Scott) * "Juke Jam" (by Chance The Rapper) * "One Dance (Remix)" (by Drake) * "Despacito (Remix)" (by Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee) * "I'm The One" (by DJ Khaled featuring Quavo, Chance The Rapper, Lil Wayne) * "Bankroll" (by Diplo featuring Rich The Kid, Young Thug) * "2U" (by David Guetta) * "Hard 2 Face Reality" (by Poo Bear featuring Jay Electronica) * "No Brainer" (by DJ Khaled featuring Quavo, Chance The Rapper) * "I Don't Care" (featuring Ed Sheeran) * "Love Thru The Computer" (by Gucci Mane) * "Don't Check On Me" (by Chris Brown featuring Ink) * "bad guy (Remix)" (featuring Billie Eilish) Music videos *"One Time" *"One Less Lonely Girl" *"Baby" (featuring Ludacris) *"Never Let You Go" *"Eenie Meenie" (featuring Sean Kingston) *"Somebody to Love (Remix)" (featuring Usher) *"Never Say Never" (featuring Jaden Smith) *"Love Me" *"U Smile" *"Never Say Never (Acoustic)" (featuring Jaden Smith) *"Pray" *"That Should Be Me (Remix)" (featuring Rascal Flatts) *"Mistletoe" *"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" (Animagic Version) *"Fa La La (featuring Boyz II Men) *"All I Want for Christmas Is You (SuperFestive!)" (featuring Mariah Carey) *"Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" (Arthur Christmas Version) *"Boyfriend" *"As Long As You Love Me" (featuring Big Sean) *"Beauty and a Beat" (featuring Nicki Minaj) *"All Around The World" (featuring Ludacris) *"All That Matters" *"Hold Tight" *"Confident" *"Where Are Ü Now" *"What Do You Mean?" *"I'll Show You" *"Company" 'As featured artist' *"We Are The World 25 For Haiti" (with Artists for Haiti) *"Wavin' Flag" (with Young Artists for Haiti) *"Next to You" (by Chris Brown) *"#thatPower" (by Will.i.am) *"Lolly" (by Maejor Ali featuring Juicy J) *"Wait For A Minute" (by Tyga) *"Playtime" (by Khalil) *"Where Are Ü Now" (by Jack Ü) *"I'm The One" (by DJ Khaled featuring Quavo, Chance The Rapper, Lil Wayne) *"No Brainer" (by DJ Khaled featuring Quavo, Chance The Rapper) *"I Don't Care" (by Ed Sheeran) 'Appearances' *"Stay Awhile" (by Quincy) *"Melodies" (by Madison Beer) *"Wake Up In It" (by Mally Mall) *"Work For It" (by Poo Bear) *"Fill Me In" (by Austin Mahone) *"Me And You" (by Maejor Ali) *"I Really Like You" (by Carly Rae Jepsen) Category:Music